


Aisling Fíor

by Hartmannclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, Children, F/M, Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/pseuds/Hartmannclan
Summary: A Father reads his Daughter a bedtime story....*Ficlet gooeyness
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Aisling Fíor

"She glimmers in the starlight, and dances upon the moonbeams...

Her silken hair bobbing to the steps of her fairy dance…

She pirouettes across the flowers, stardust in her wake...

...spreading dreams to the world of children.

The boy watches her there, through the midnight hour. Cares flow away freely at the blooming of the moon flower…

She tiptoes in silence, sways with the breeze, her voice tinged with magic.

She is a dream that beckons him on, and disappears every day with the dawn…

Maybe this time he'll catch her. Maybe this time she'll stay…

...home is where she is, and only she knows the way…"

The End

  
  


Ben leans down and quietly kisses his sleeping daughter as he closes the book. His latest published children's story has become her favorite bedtime routine, and she asks to read it every night. A quiet clearing of the throat pulls his attention away from the child to his wife, standing in the doorway. He can see the love shining in her eyes. 

"Asleep at last," she whispers.

"But never before the ending. It's her favorite part," he replies, rising to make way for her to say goodnight.

"It's mine too," she echoes mischievously. "Do you think we should tell her…" she asks, leaning forward to place a kiss on her darling's forehead. 

"Soon, but not today. Let's not waste the moonlight."

He clasps her hand in his, and leads her to their bedroom, leaving behind a sleeping child...with a silver kiss glimmering gently upon her forehead in the dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> Aisling f`ior means, "Dream come true," in Celtic. 
> 
> I was inspired by the Celtic music I listened to today. 🧚🏻♀️🌌


End file.
